Come and Get It
by Lovatic90xo
Summary: "Have you found it yet?" I had no idea what she was talking about but it made me smile anyway. "What?" I asked confused. "Well you were staring into your drink for awhile now, so I was wondering if you found whatever was in there." She said while laughing


**A/N: I know I'm sorta.. Okay really late on this but I had other things going on. **

**I had my delena feelings floating inside my head so I just had to get this down and I wanted to post something because I haven't in awhile. **

**I haven't abandon Save Me, I'm working on that just work and stuff keep getting it the way but I am half way through that chapter so hopefully I wont take too long to update! **

**Let me know what you think! Leave a review if you like, did you like it? Was it crap? Anything.**

**I don't own Demi or Selena if I did well lets just say, they both would be here with me right now! **

**Come and Get It**

"Selena.. Selena, are you ready to go?"

"Selena?" My mom said as she stood in front of me.

"Huh?" I didn't even realize she walked into my room never mind that she was standing in front of me and talking to me. I guess I must of gone off into my own world.

"I said are you read- why are you smiling like that?"

"Smiling like what?"

"Like that? What are you up too?"

"I'm not up to anything mom." Try as hard as I could, I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Then why are you smiling like that? ..Wait.. I know that smile.."

"You do?"

"Yes, now come on spill." She said as she sat next to me on my bed.

"Demi sent me a tweet." I almost squealed just saying that out loud causing me to smile even bigger if it were possible. We haven't talked in awhile and seeing this just brought back all those feelings.

"What did it say?"

I lifted the phone and turned it around to show her the screen. I had been staring at it for god knows how long so it was already on my screen. I could see my mom smiling once she finished reading it but it was no where near how big mine was right now.

"So are you just going to sit there and stare at it or are you going to reply?" She said while laughing lightly.

I lowered the phone onto my lap still in my hand and facing up so I could still see the tweet. "What do I say? I mean there's so much I do want to say but.." I let out a sigh and felt my moms hand rub my back. "This sucks.."

"I know sweetie. You'll figure it out, I'll be downstairs waiting for you." She kissed me on the side of the head and then got up to leave. She stopped half way out the door before turning back to me. "Just be careful what you tweet, you know how twitter can get." She gave me a smile and then left.

"Thanks mom, you're such a great help!.. Not!" I shouted before falling back onto the bed on my back with my legs still over the edge.

I turned my head to the side when I saw my headphones next to my pillows, reaching out to grab them I plugged them into my phone and pressed play. I laughed at the irony that Demi's song started to play, totally forgetting the fact that I left it on repeat. I sat up and screen shot my phone, then opened twitter back up for the tenth time and sent Demi a tweet back before getting up and finally headed down stairs.

#

She didn't reply back to my tweet but I didn't really expect her to. Ever since that tweet I couldn't get her out of my head no matter how hard I tried and I was doing so well at focusing on my work and everything else. But I'm hoping that at least just for tonight I can get her off my mind even if it is only for a few hours. Tonight I've been invited to a party, my mom did tell me what it was for but I couldn't remember what she said because well I only had one thing on my mind at the time and we can all guess what that was.

It was all a blur, picking what dress to wear, getting my hair and make-up done, getting dressed and actually getting to the place where they held the party. Before I knew it I was sitting at a table with my mom next to me who was talking to some woman that I sort of recognized and a few other people. That's when it click it was an event sort of party for a charity that we support.

"I'm just going to get a drink, do you want one?" I asked my mom before standing up.

"No thanks, I'm good." She said giving me a smile and going back to the conversation she was having with the woman.

"Okay."

Thankfully the bar wasn't to far away from where I was sitting because these shoes are killing my feet. I sat on the stool letting out a sigh of relief even though I didn't have to walk that far but these new shoes are really digging into my feet. It didn't take too long before the bartender came over.

"What would you like?" He asked in a sort of posh tone. I didn't really know what I wanted to drink.

"Urm.. Could I just have an orange juice please."

"Coming right up. Would you like ice with that?"

"No thanks."

He gave me a smile before turning around to pour my drink. Within a few seconds later the drink was in front of me. I took a sip and placed it back on the counter and just stared into it while stirring my drink with the straw. I didn't notice someone was stood right next to me until I heard their voice causing me to look away from my drink and into their eyes.

"Have you found it yet?"

I had no idea what she was talking about but it made me smile anyway. "What?" I asked confused.

"Well you were staring into your drink for awhile now, so I was wondering if you found whatever was in there." She said while laughing.

"No, can say that I have." I said while shaking my head and smiling at her. "You okay?"

She sat down next to me while putting her drink on the side. "Yeah, I'm good. How about you?"

"Good, I've been alright." I gave her a small smile as she smiled back at me.

It was quite for a moment but thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence and I hated this, I was just about to say something when Wilmer came up behind her and put his hands around her waist. Well now I just feel sick and I was only drinking orange juice. I looked down and tried not to listen to their conversation because I didn't know what they were talking about and I really couldn't care less, plus I didn't want to see him with his arms around her. It must of worked because Demi voice caused me to up at look her and I could tell just by her eyes that she was sorry while he was just stood there smiling at me and not having the slightest clue what was going through my mind right now.

"I got to go, I'll see you around?" She asked what seemed to be in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah of course."

She gave me that smile, the one where she showed all her teeth. Perfect. She got up off the stool and took a step closer to me. Before I knew it she was hugging me and everything around us just seemed to disappear. It always amazes me how just one hug from her can make me feel safe, loved, and at home all the same time. It lasted just a bit longer than it should before she pulled away and left with _him_.

I stayed at the bar for a bit longer before going back to the table and sitting next to my mom who wasn't talking to the woman anymore.

"Was that Demi up there just now?"

"Uh, yeah it was."

"You okay?" She asked in a worried tone just as she put her hand on my back.

"What? Yeah." It came out just as a whisper and I would be surprised if she heard me over this music.

"Are you sure because you don't sound or look like it." I guess she did.

"I just miss her mom." I let out a long sigh and rubbed my eyes. Why did I feel like I want to burst into tears. "I hate this."

"I know, I know you do."

As if seeing Demi at the bar didn't make me feel down, I had to see her a few tables across with _him_ being all cuddly with her. I would stare over to them every now and then just to look at her and he would either being saying something into her ear and she would be laughing or he had his arms around her and his hand on her thigh.

I couldn't take it any longer, so I got up after telling my mom I'd be right back and headed for the back room which I knew would be quiet but you could still hear the music slightly. I need time just to get my head straight and just breathe.

I stood by the window looking out, all I could see was the city lights. It looked beautiful from here and I could just stand here and stare at it all night but I knew if I was gone too long my mom would come looking for me. I heard the door open as the loud music was heard too and then the door shut but you could just about hear the music still.

"Mom I just wanted some peace and-" I stop mid-sentence to see that it wasn't my mother that walked in here but it was Demi. She was just standing there smiling at me looking more beautiful than ever. And no it wasn't because of the stunning dress she was in but because she was just her.

"Sorry to disappoint but it's only me."

I frowned a little. "I'm not…" I pause. Than thought, "I would never be disappointing to see you."

I could see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and smile while looking down at her shoes all of a sudden. Just from saying _"I'm not?"_ wait. I didn't did I?

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah." She said while laughing.

I let out a moan and sat down on the sofa that was in here and putting my hands over my face to hide the blush that was fighting through my cheeks. I felt the sofa dip and hands on my wrist pulling them down when I was met with those big brown eyes looking back at me that I always loved to look in.

"Don't hide it, I like it when you blush."

"Demmii, stop it." I said while giving her a light shove causing her to laugh.

It was quite for a moment and I just hope that a certain someone didn't come in here and take her away from me again. That's when I realize how close we were sitting and this is the closest we've been in a long time. Just as I was about to say something she placed her head on my shoulder and held my hand.

I let out a sigh and rested my head on top of hers and squeezed her hand. It was quite for awhile just as I was about to say something she raised her head and looked me in the eyes with a serious expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay sel?" She asked with a slight frown.

"I'm fine… Are you?"

Her facial expression didn't change and she seem concerned about something. About what? Me?.. Why?

"I'm fine, but I want to talk about you."

Now I was the one that frowned. What is she talking about? It didn't go unnoticed by me that we were still holding hands. She looked down at them and then laced our fingers together.

"I heard about you and _you know,_ broke up." She couldn't even say his name. Or even look at me when she said it.

I let out a sigh. "I'm fine, honestly, It's just one big mess and everyone thinks they know everything when they _don__'__t_. You know?"

She nodded her head and finally looked up at me, meeting my line of sight. She held something in her eyes that I just couldn't read and I used to be able to read her like a book and right now.. I just… couldn't. That's when I had this heavy pain in the middle of my chest and something heavy in the pit of my stomach.

With her free hand, she reached up and rested it on my cheek and with the pad of her thumb wiped a tear that had fallen from the corner of my eye.

Wait. Was I crying?

"Sel." She whispered. "Don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry." She paused and took a breath while closing her eyes. "Especially over _hi-_"

"I'm not!" I quickly said before she could finish. She opened her eyes and stared at me. Still leaving her hand resting on my cheek and the other holding my hand.

"Then why are you crying."

I breathed in. Trying to get a hold of my breathing. I didn't know what to say or where too start. I wanted to tell her that I hate that I had no idea what she was thinking right now and how things have changed so much between us. "Did you mean it?" She looked confused. "What you said.. Did you mean what you said in that interview."

I could tell she was trying to think what interview I was talking about. Before she had the chance to ask me because I knew she had no idea. I answered.

"The one where you said we will always have this bond between us." I tried not to sound so weak or desperate but I'm pretty sure it came out like that.

She relaxed her eyebrows and gave me a small smile while moving her hand down onto my neck instead. "Of course we will." She squeezed my neck lightly and she looked at me, her smile had gone and had this serious look in her eyes that told me she was being deadly serious. "_Nothing _or no one will _ever_ get in the way of that, _okay? _No matter what._"_

I weakly nodded my head. I so badly wanted to kiss her right now so I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head. Before I even got to 3 I felt her forehead lean against mine and felt her breathe across my lips when she let out a sigh.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to resist, I never could.

I let out a slight giggle.

"What you laugh at, beautiful?" She asked with her forehead still on mine. I could feel my cheeks already burning and my breath caught in the back of my throat.

I took a chance and opened my eyes to see that she was already looking back at me.

In barely a whisper I answered her. "Their playing my song." I smiled at her in which she returned it. They were actually playing my song and I couldn't help but sing along. Not because it was _my song_ but because of the words.

I begun to sing softly along. Looking into her eyes while singing.

"_You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin right here real patient, all day all night I'll be waiting standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you _

_All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life no lie…"_

She still had her hand resting on my neck with her other hand still laced with mine and her forehead against mine. With my free hand I raised it up and placed it on her cheek. My eyes never leaving hers.

"_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets_

_I love you too much, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.._

_This love ain't finished yet… So baby whenever you're ready.."_

I could see she was just about to lean more into me to close the gap that was between us. Something fell and made a loud crashing sound causing us to pull apart from each other. She must of knocked the table that was in front of us which had a glass on that now laid on the floor broken.

She quickly stood up and took a few steps away from me. "I'm sorry. I just.. I can't do this."

I stood up and looked at her as she was looking out the window with her back towards me. I could feel the anger boil inside me and I had no idea why. Taking a deep breath I knew I had to get out of here, I just couldn't take much more of this. Having her in the same room as me and knowing I couldn't _have_ her. I certainly didn't want to start crying in front of her again.

"I should go." Considering I was breaking down inside it came out evenly. When I didn't hear a response from her I turned around and made my way to the door only to be grabbed by the wrist and held in place.

"Don't go." I could tell even she was trying her hardest not to break down.

I closed my eyes. I hated seeing her cry just as much as she hated to see me cry. I turned around and could see the tears building up in her eyes.

I quickly pulled her into my arms before I could see her tears fall and just held her. Just like I used to all those times before. Wishing we could go back to those days, before everything changed, when it was just me and her and I didn't have to share her with anyone.

We pulled away slightly so we were both still in each other arms, looking straight into each other eyes. Both of us had tear stains down our cheeks but she still looked gorgeous as always.

She let out an adorable chuckle and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked confused but couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Look at us, were both a mess right now." She chuckled again, making me laugh along with her.

I Let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding, knowing this could be the last time I could hold her like this or even see her for quite sometime I didn't want it to end. Luckily for me I was taller than her so I just had to lean a little forward and placed my lips on her forehead. It wasn't exactly where I'd like to kiss her but it would have to do for now. She breath out causing it to hit my neck sending a shiver down my body which I knew she felt.

As soon as I pulled away she looked down to my lips and back up to meet my eyes. We stood there for a moment longer not saying anything just taking each other in.

"I better get back out there before my mom wonders where the hell I am.." I said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, I bet Wil-" She stopped mid-sentence just as I pulled away from her at the mention of his name. "Sel.." She said softly and taking a step closer to me.

"No. it's fine. You go back to him I have to go anyway." I didn't mean for it come out as harshly as it did and I swear I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I turned around and headed for the door, just as I was a few feet away from it her voice made me stop dead in my tracks. "Like your going back to Justin. _Right_." It wasn't a question and I hated myself for saying that to her. I defiantly hurt her.

I turned around and she was angry alright. She had her arms folded over her chest and she was frowning at me. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes. _Stupid emotions!_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

She stared at me for a second and walked over to where I was. "Whatever." And walked straight pass me. I couldn't let her leave like this. I quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her into me and then placing my hands on both sides of her face before crashing my lips on to hers.

God this felt like being in heaven all over again. What made me go crazy was the fact that she put her hands on my waist and was kissing me back. We pulled apart far too soon for my liking and I could see she was trying to fight a smile but loss.

I leaned in slowly so out lips were just touching and added a bit of pressure before pulling again and looking into her eyes. "When you're ready.. Come and get it." I winked before leaving her standing there with a smile that matched my own.

**Review and let me know what you guys think!**

**Thank you! xoxox**


End file.
